


Frozen Ice

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Theres an OC but not yet, dont hate me i dont know anything about figure skating, figureskating AU because yes, i'm learning tho for this fic (Im writing fanfiction, its definatwely not for my own personal atletics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru must get his younger brother through college by entering a figure skating tournament for money. </p><p>When he gets injured by hockey player, Iwaizumi Hajime, he realizes that Iwaizumi would be a perfect skating partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Ice

Oikawa glided across the ice with grace. The ice rink was open for a free skate but it was mostly taken up by the hockey players and children. 

Oikawa needed some practice for the tournament coming up. 

Oikawa had been skating since he was a little kid. He never liked hockey so he didn't know what to do and still skate. 

One day when he was at the rink, casually skating, a guy skated up to him. He looked to be about 20 along with a short girl around his age. "You're real good kid. If you ever want to skate on our team, you're free to join us. We have a figure skating group for young kids around your age."

Oikawa eagerly nodded, his heart fluttering at the thought. The figure skaters always looked so beautiful, gliding over the ice with a grace unlike any other sport he'd seen. 

He spent years learning to do incredible moves like the older kids. When he turned 16 he entered the prefecture championships and went on to win. He could've been the national champion but halfway through he got injured and was forced to quit. 

Now, he was 21, and at Uni. It was hard to stop skating so suddenly but he realized there wasn't any time to. Besides, after his injury he didn't quite see the need to get better. 

Oikawa was almost finished with this semester. This year money was tight for both of the Oikawa kids. Oikawa almost had to drop out so his family could pay rent. It was a scary time for them all. 

Oikawas little brother was going to University next school year. The family probably couldn't handle it financially so Oikawa decided to make as much money as he could before they went into debt. 

Oikawa continued to skate, desperately looking for his partner. Kageyama Tobio was a well renowned skater and performer who agreed to help Oikawa with the tournament. Lap after lap the brunet circled the rink. 

Kageyama was a skater from his childhood team. He had a natural talent for skating and, like Oikawa, he didn't like ice hockey. He never knew there was another ice sport until he was recruited for their team. 

He heard the hockey players start yelling. The slam of a puck hit Oikawas ears like a gunshot. The ricocheting puck dug its way into Oikawas jaw. 

He collapsed to the ground with a loud "oof!"

He tasted the blood pouring from his now injured jaw. After a moment or two he had a small crowd surrounding him. Two of the players zoomed over and knelt next to him. 

"Are you alight? Oh my god thats blood!" 

He was a relatively tall person with a strong build. He had his jet black hair spiked up to form a shape that reminded the injured boy of a turnip. 

"Holy shit!" The other boy scrambled to mop up the red pool surrounding Oikawa. "I'm so sorry are you okay?" 

He was quite attractive with spiky brown hair and piercing brown eyes. The sweat pooled around his brow made him even more beautiful to the boy on the ground. 

Oikawa sat up, still dazed from pain. "Yeah..."

Oikawa slumped back down on the ground with a thud. "I'm fine.." 

He mumbled other unintelligible reassurances to the players over him. "Hospital?" The turnip shaped one questioned. "Definitely."

The two helped Oikawa to his feet and off the ice. They took his skates off and packed up his stuff. "Hey...turnip-kun..." 

Oikawa gripped the agitated boys' arm. "I said I'm fine."

"You're not. Wheres your bag?"

Oikawa pointed to the grey duffle on the small set of benches near the rink. The two boys packed up the stuff and helped him outside. 

The spiky haired one joined Oikawa in the back while the turnip one hopped in the drivers seat and threw it in gear. The boy in the back helped Oikawa keep a makeshift bandage in place. 

"I'm Oikawa Tooru, who are you? Its not good to be in a random strangers car."

The one holding his bandage chuckled. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime. Him in the front? That's Kindaichi Yutaro. We're on the Aoba Josai University hockey team." 

Oikawa nodded even though it hurt to move his head. "I go there too. I don't play any sports though."

Iwaizumi hushed the boy, explaining he could hurt it more. Oikawa didn't believe him but he still sat in silence for the last few minutes until the hospital. 

They all piled out into the parking lot. "Wait! I don't have any insurance."

"I'll help pay. Its my fault after all." Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa as he slung the other boys arm over his shoulder. 

"Oh no I can't take your money..." Oikawa felt extremely dizzy from the quick movements. "I insist." Iwaizumi carried Oikawa inside, Kindaichi following a foot behind. 

The two boys sat on the emergency room chairs while Kindaichi was talking to the lady at the desk. He gestured for the two to come over. "They have a bed free for you."

Iwaizumi carried the brunet boy through the small door to the back room full of beds. He placed Oikawa softly down on the only empty bed. 

Oikawa closed his eyes and gave in to the dizziness as he blacked out. 

\---

"Oh I think he's waking up!" 

 

Oikawa peeked through his eyelids at the nurse coming over to his bed. He could feel a tooth loose in his mouth along with a metalic taste. Oikawa sat up and coughed a bit of blood and a tooth on the side of his bed. 

Iwaizumi groaned, covering his face. Kindaichi peaked over Oikawas body to get a closer look at the small splotch of red. 

The nurse helped Oikawa sit up straight, quickly checking over the charts. "Sir, follow my finger." She shined a light in his face. Oikawas eyes followed her small finger. 

"Am i dying?" 

"I don't think so," she said with a chuckle. She flipped off the light and tucked it back into her belt. 

"You have a pretty bad concussion so sit tight okay?"

Oikawa nodded and relaxed his tensed arms. He turned to face the boy sitting next to the bed. 

The two were still in the emergency room, Oikawa in the bed. Iwaizumi sat in the plastic chair with a waiting room magizine, browsing lazily. 

"How you feelin'?" 

"Okay... I'm dizzy"

"Go back to sleep."

Oikawa nodded and gave the boy a little grunt before melting into his pillow once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a perfect AU


End file.
